


And So We Meet Again

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were one of the kids that Jim saved on Tarsus. All of you had adopted him as your father, but after Tarsus you were all split up and given fake names (excluding Jim) because the doctors thought it would be better for you if none of you were together again. You've just graduated from the academy, and your assignment is to the flagship, the starship Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Meet Again

Your heart pounded as you reread the lines on your PADD.

_Assignment_ : Enterprise

_Captain: James T. Kirk_

You closed your eyes and let your head fall back against the hull of the shuttle you were in, on your way to Starbase One with the rest of your classmates that had just graduated with you.

Jim, or Papa, as you and your 'siblings' had always called him, had been separated from all of you a few weeks after the rescue. He'd been kicking and screaming (you all were), but in the end it had just ended up with all of you sedated and separated. You'd woken up in a hospital in Michigan, your name changed so none of your family could find you. One of the nurses had told you (not unkindly) that everyone but Jim's name had also been changed when you were all spread out. When you turned eighteen in a few months, you planned on getting your name legally changed back to Y/N Y/L/N. You were also going to try and find the rest of your family.

The shuttle landed with a thud, jerking you out of your thoughts. It was a few minutes before anyone exited your shuttle as you all said your goodbyes and talked about the ships you'd all been assigned to, but soon enough you found yourself trudging in the direction of the Enterprise shuttle, duffle bag slung over your shoulder as you hurried to make it before it took off.

Your shoulder hit another, and you turned to apologize and found yourself freezing in surprise as you recognized the two men. One rubbed his shoulder as the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm...um, sorry." You stuttered as both men grinned.

"Nah, it's okay, my fault." The man who you'd hit replied easily. He offered a hand to you. "Tom Leighton, just assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise. This is my brother, Kevin Riley, also of the Enterprise."

"Oh my god." You said quietly. "Tommy? Kev?"

Tom squinted at you in dawning recognition as Kevin cupped your chin in one large hand and turned it side to side. You spluttered and slapped at his hand as he grinned and stepped forward to pull you into his arms.

"Little sister!" The remark rumbled through his chest into your ear rather than you actually hearing it as Tom wrapped his arms around you both, sandwiching you between them as he exclaimed, "Spitfire!"

You nudged your elbow into his side at the nickname, which Jim had given you when he first found you the day after the massacre began. He found you huddled under a bush in your garden, but when he tried to pick you up you snarled and clawed at him until he convinced you he was one of the good guys. For several days, you refused to talk, and so they all called you Spitfire until you finally admitted your name, by which point it was too late. The nickname stuck.

"Don't call me that," You grumbled as Tom wrestled your bag from you to swing it on his own shoulder. "'n I can carry my own stuff."

Tom smiled fondly down at you, reaching out to ruffle your hair. "Missed you, little sis."

"I guess I missed you too, stupid." You made a show out of being put out as Kevin slung an arm around your shoulder and you all made your way to the shuttle.

Later on, you'd deny it, even with your brothers' teasing, but when you saw Jim greeting people by the shuttle entrance in his formal greys, your breath caught in your throat for a moment. He shook someone's hand, smiling, before turning to the scowling man beside him who was tugging at his collar. He said something quietly that made the other man's scowl deepen as Jim snickered and turned away.

Jim scanned the platform and turned to follow the grumpy man onto the shuttle.

"Papa!" You called, watching as he froze in his tracks and turned to frantically look around. You raised a hand and waved, ducking out from under your brother's arm and running towards your father. He caught you instinctively, cradling the back of your head with one hand and wrapping his other arm around you. You only pulled back when you felt your brothers walk up behind you.

"Hey, Spitfire," Jim grinned, running a hand through your h/c hair.

"Papa," You complained quietly, as Tom and Kevin laughed behind you.

"She doesn't like it when we call her Spitfire, Papa." Tom teased, as Kevin made little crying noises.

"Knock it off." You muttered, stomping your heel back onto Kevin's toes. He hissed in pain as you took your bag back from Tom (elbowing him again) and boarded the shuttle, turning to look at your grinning father and groaning brothers. "Coming, boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm on tumblr at iwillstaywiththemforever, so come check it out and say hi!  
> Downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!


End file.
